Moments and Miscommunications
by asyouwish16
Summary: The moments of Jacob and Renesmee's love. The miscommunications that came along the way. The love that conqured. One-shot.


_Author's Note: Well, this has been on my mind for a while so I decided to write it. There were a few different forms, but I liked this one best. Thanks so much to VioletWilson for betaing this, I don't know what I would do without her. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did. But I don't. _

**Miscommunications**

_**-**__**jacob -**_

"Good night, Nessie," I whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Night, Jake," she smiled. "I love you."

My breath hitched in my throat as I whispered back, "Love you too, Nessie."

I couldn't be happy unless she was. With every breath I took, her name came through my lips. When I closed my eyes, her face filled my thoughts. With every beat of my heart, I knew it beat in time with hers.

My every move was centered around her. Her laugh made my heart soar. Her smile made me forget how to breathe. It was officially impossible for me to live without her.

I wished that Bella and Edward would let me tell her that I'd imprinted on her, it would just make everything so much easier. More than that, it would make everyone happier. Renesmee still seemed to have the same, irrational fears that I would leave her like her mother did for Edward. I might have found it humorous if I wasn't thinking the same thoughts myself.

But Edward and Bella were already missing out on so much of her childhood, with the rate she was growing at, I had to give them every possible second for her to be just theirs.

Although, Bella told me that they both knew that Renesmee had never been just theirs. She was my soul mate and they couldn't change that. Bella accepted it, but Edward was in denial. He didn't think it was possible that anyone, anywhere, could come between father and daughter.

I, however, didn't think of myself as the wedge between them, because I just wanted her to be happy. I couldn't believe that it worked like that.

But no one could ever accuse Edward of being a bad father; he just played the overprotective father roll perfectly.

It was strange to think that I'd ever loved someone else, especially when the girl I'd loved before had told me the same thing.

At one point, I had loved Isabella so much I would have killed myself for her, but now there was nothing more than friendship between us. Love dissolved like mist between us.

In the beginning, Bella was reluctant to be happy about the way things turned out. But now everything was the way it was supposed to be, now everything felt right.

"Jacob," Renesmee whispered in her sleep, a smile on her face.

A smile crept onto my face. It wouldn't be long before she could know everything. Although I was sure she already knew the words I hadn't been able to tell her every minute of every day. "I love you, too, Renesmee. So, so much."

_**-**__**renesmee -**_

They didn't know I could hear them. Crouched next to the _not-as-thick-as-they-thought-it-was_ wooden door, I could hear every word of their argument.

They liked to ignore the fact that even though I was technically only six years old, I was more mature than the high school students I went to school with. I was as "old" I would ever be physically be, about eighteen human-years.

"She's stopped aging! I told you I'd wait until then! Now there is no more _then, _Edward, there's only _now_! So why the hell can't I tell her?!" Jacob shouted.

"She's only six years old." My father growled back icily.

"Edward! Do you know how much this is killing me?! Please, just how much longer do I have to go through this agony?" Jake pleaded. As usual, he was the hot-headed one.

"Just a little bit longer. Bella and I want some more time with her to just be ours."

"Edward, shh, please. She's bound to hear you two," my mother soothed. "And you know a part of her has always belonged to Jake."

"Just a little longer, Jacob. I understand your pain, but I'm not budging." Dad stated, his tone final.

What were they talking about? Why did I have to belong to someone? And what pain was Jake going through because of me? He's my best friend, I didn't want him in _any_ sort of pain at all, let alone one that was my fault.

_Oh no._

Jacob had found out that I loved him. He didn't love me back. Why would he love me? He was kind, funny, caring, he could get any girl to fall in love with him at the drop of a hat.

He'd probably already found someone else and was just waited to tell me because Dad made him. Dad didn't want me to ever get hurt at any cost. He also didn't think that I could protect myself from _anything._ Would that include heartbreak?

That meant that Dad knew I loved Jacob. Everyone knew that I loved Jacob, and the object of my affections had finally found out for himself. I hoped he wasn't mad that he was the last to know… maybe that was why he was shouting.

There wasn't any more noise from the other room. Then heavy footsteps thumped towards my bedroom door. I jumped up from my huddled position and leaped under the covers on my bed.

"Ness?" Jake called, pushing open the door to my room.

"Yeah?" I asked, forcing myself not to show any emotion. Jake was my best friend first, and I'd be sure to keep I that way. He didn't have to know, I didn't have to hurt him anymore. But he didn't come close to me.

"Just know that I'm always here, okay?" he said, pausing at the door for a moment before shutting it.

He was trying to delay the heartbreak that was coming anyways.

_I love you, Jacob._

_**- jacob -**_

I waited. For the next few months all I did was wait. Edward knew I was getting dangerously anxious, but he still wouldn't let me tell her. He just kept me waiting.

If he was inside my head constantly, he showed no sign that he understood the agony I went through. That every time I saw Renesmee I wanted to shout to the world that I loved her with every fiber of my being, but had to hold myself back because it was "too soon" for him.

The worst part was that Edward _could_ understand, but refused to. He knew the will power it took to stay away from someone you loved, the one you wanted more than anyone else in the world. Yet, he still hovered over her and acted like I would break her in two any second.

He was delusional if he thought I would even allow myself to _touch_her with harm as my intention. Edward was being just as much of an ass as he had been when I loved Bella. I had been wrong, I see that now, but the truth had changed since Renesmee was born. Now, I was right, and he knew it too.

I stumbled along the stream in between Edward and Bella's little cottage and the giant Cullen mansion, lost in my thoughts and wallowing in my agony, when an intoxicating aroma wafted across the breeze.

"Hey, Jake," Nessie said, she sounded bizarrely nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh…it's nothing really. Just silly stuff. You know," she stammered, for once in her life fumbling for words.

I was about to tell her. I wanted to so much it was a physical pain in my side. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her until she forgot whatever it was that bothered her, I _needed_ to. But the chance of Edward's presence in my mind forced me to bite my tongue and constrain my arms.

"Well, I'll just go see Esme and Alice," she glided away, an odd look on her face.

She knew something. I could tell. How she could have, I didn't know. But I'd bet my tail that she knew something that she wasn't supposed to.

"Go ahead," a voice behind me said, surprising me to the point where I jumped.

"Bella!" I turned around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Just tell her," she was smiling softly at me, like she was finally at peace.

"But, Edward…?"

"I'll deal with him. I know it's hurting you. It's hurting Renesmee too. Tell her and let Edward see that it's better this way," she waved me away, that same soft smile on her face.

As I turned to run off, I turned back to pull Bella into a hug. "Thanks, Bells!"

I ran faster than I'd ever run before until Renesmee's bronze curls came into my vision. I almost cried- she was so beautiful.

"Jake? Is everything okay?" She demanded anxiously as she turned around.

"It is now," I grinned. At least, I was fairly certain I grinned, all I could concentrate on was the girl in front of me and the words on my lips.

Her mother's liquid chocolate eyes regarded me, full of worry and happiness, and I could see the love. We had been born for each other, we were destined for each other, and I didn't need Quilute imprinting legends to know that I would be hers forever..

"I need to tell you something," I breathed.

"Shoot." She said casually.

"You know those werewolf legends about imprinting?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Yeah?" she obviously didn't know where this one was going. Oh, how could she still not see it?

"I imprinted."

"Oh," I could hear Nessie's breath hitch in her throat, and she made a curious choking sound. She tried to turn away before I could see the tear slipping down her face, but I pulled her back around to face me.

"Nessie, I imprinted on _you_. The day you were born, I saw you and that was it. I was yours. Renesmee, I love you."

_**- renesmee -**_

"_What?_" I could feel every emotion inside of me mix and swirl. All my thoughts and feelings suddenly reversed whatever direction they were going and collided.

My whole body tingled at his touch. His tan, almost rusty, skin burned against mine. His eyes watered with pure happiness.

"I. Love. You. I love you!" he was shouting delightedly at me, his smile stretched from ear to ear.

My heart skipped a beat. I stopped breathing. "I love you too, Jacob," I whispered, and I wasn't sure where I found the words from. The rest of my brain had gone blank. They were all I could think of.

And then I crashed my lips to his. I could feel him smile before he kissed me back. Happiness, joy, and love all pulsed through my veins. My every hope and dream had come true.

_I love Jacob. Jacob loves me. I love Jacob. Jacob loves me._

I couldn't stop the mantra that ran through my head. It continued for hours.

"Jake?" I asked later. We lay close together in the grass, focused on the stars above us.

"Yes, Nessie?" he turned towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

His kisses made me feel like the only girl in the world. They were full of magic and wonder, love and honestly, and Jacob. Gentle or rough, his love for me filled them.

Now, I had no idea how it was even possible to doubt that he loved me before. It had been so obvious. He'd told me of the imprinting stories thousands of times, yet I'd never seen the true meaning in his eyes. He had tried to convey it before, but I'd just missed it.

I gazed into his beautiful face. "I love you," I giggled. It was amazing to be able to say it out loud after dreams of it night after night.

"I love you, too," he pulled me into another kiss.

_**- jacob -**_

Her hair splayed out on her pillow, framing her face. I bushed a piece behind her ear, the same smile I'd worn all day on my face. It wasn't there at the thought of how furious Edward was, nor Bella would have to take the blame for this, nor that I could be the worst thing that ever happened to Renesmee.

She was mine. She always had been. She always will be.

There hadn't ever been anything like her. She carried many of Bella's looks: her eyes and her blush, and even many of Bella's traits: sacrificing, modest, didn't see herself clearly, and clumsy. But she was so different from Bella too, when Bella would hold back, Nessie would blurt it out. She was mine.

I began to walk out of her room, knowing fully that Edward didn't need an excuse to kick my ass all the way to Russia. I hesitated and turned over my shoulder. "I love you too, Renesmee. So, so much."

_A/N- Please review and tell me what you think! It'll make me smile!_


End file.
